pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
Card Identification Guide
This is a Card List by Number (of Monster and Character Cards) that help you in Card Identification. All Monster and Character Cards have numbers 1 to 15. Initial Life and Gauge: * Card No 1: Life +6, Gauge +0 * Card No 2: Life +5, Gauge +6 * Card No 3: Life +5, Gauge +2 * Card No 4: Life +4, Gauge +8 * Card No 5: Life +4, Gauge +4 * Card No 6: Life +4, Gauge +0 * Card No 7: Life +3, Gauge +6 * Card No 8: Life +3, Gauge +2 * Card No 9: Life +3, Gauge +6 * Card No 10: Life +4, Gauge +0 * Card No 11: Life +4, Gauge +4 * Card No 12: Life +4, Gauge +8 * Card No 13: Life +5, Gauge +2 * Card No 14: Life +5, Gauge +6 * Card No 15: Life +6, Gauge +0 Card No 1 Card Identification: Life +6, Gauge +0 * Don Cavalier Card * Enkicladus 1 Card Card No 2 Card Identification: Life +5, Gauge +6 * Bone Magician Card * Reggae Orc Card * Alicia Card * Enkicladus 2 Card * H. Stallone Card Card No 3 Card Identification: Life +5, Gauge +2 * Water Weed Witch Card * Mermaid Tanya Card * Madam Chiffon Card * Bone Fighter Card * Bone Warrior Card * Pale Card * Mongma Card * Purple Worm Card * L. Wormhole Card * Slug G Card * Queen Odinea Card * Orconio Card * Soci Card * Funky Orc Card * Clever Owl Card * Clotho Card * Coward Craven Card * La Fimmel Card * Princess Rosetta Card * Flat Salamander Card * Predator Card * Predator Minion Card * Snow Lady Card * L. Wormhole Card 2 Card No 4 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +8 * Blue Penguin Card * Golden Mole Card * Tutankhamen Card * Koom Card * Tombeth Card * Captain Skull Card * Chickensaurus Card * Officer Akto Card * Nora Big Card * Captain Arman Card * Madam Moncher Card * Kerberos Card * Ugly Corpse Card * Leader Toy Card * Blue Goblin Card * Monkeya Card * Tooth Flower Card * Bug Bear Card * Great Coolem Card * Fossil Soldier Card * Laki Card * Aabon Card * Fire Moth Card * Red Salamander Card * Bastet Card * Blacksmith Marx Card * Chochma Card * Chris Card * Lachesis Card * Louie Card * Mystery Frame Card * Officer Tera Card * Pastor Tau Card * Rosemary Card * Santa Claus Card * Tiphreth Card * Gentle Sting Card * Persona Card * S. Golden Mole Card 2 * Monkya Card 2 * Tombeth Card 2 Card No 5 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +4 * Clione Card * R. Golden Mole Card * Sand Demon Card * Isis Card * Moss Moth Card * Lima Card * Crow Card * Merman Ale Card * Sea Spirit Card * Plug Bat Card * Merrow Card * Nora Mummy Card * Dancer Isabelle Card * Madam Fondue Card * Galli Card * Maiden Ghost Card * Curse Straw Card * Polar Bear Card * Ice Cream Card * Freyr Card * Electric Snail Card * Myconid Card * Captain Stan Card * Hunter Yuri Card * Nefertiti Card * Skipper Min Card * Swinger Joey Card * Tango Card * Taniel Card * Tsetsech Card * Sea Dragon Card * Electric Snail Card 2 * Lima Card 2 * Merrow Card 2 * Mimic Card 2 * Plug Bat Card 2 * Sand Demon Card 2 Card No 6 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +0 * Bad Fury Card * Fanta Fish Card * Queen Mummy Card * Queen Yamu Card * Forest Mantis Card * Turvy Card * Stone Soldier Card * Chimu Card * Black Foe Card * Mermaid Little Card * Fabilsag Card * Dark Hollow Card * Cone Stone Card * Maro Toy Card * Inky Muck Card * Snow Kid Card * Niwerth Card * Leggy Tadpole Card * Swamp Shark Card * Astnt. Hunter Card * Fairy Feria Card * Grandpa Tango Card * Guard Gilbert Card * Keeper Julio Card * Knight Scar Card * Leader Dev Card * Lifeguard Bean Card * Lovely Angelina Card * Mermaid Marine Card * Miranda Watty Card * Queen Cecilia Card * Sophia Card * Wise Hen Card * Fanta Fish Card 2 * Isis Card 2 * Queen Mummy Card 2 * Stone Soldier Card 2 * Swamp Shark Card 2 Card No 7 Card Identification: Life +3, Gauge +6 * Torobbie Card * Shell Trap Card * Pineapple Card * Silver G Card * Leaf Bird Card * Mandragondra Card * Werepot Card * P. Anemone Card * Torpedo Fish Card * Ghost Book Card * Halli Card * Mingo Card * Buffalo Card * Bunny Maid Card * Chagan Tau Love Card * Dev J Card * Dev K Card * Dorothy Card * Dragon Card * Item Girl Card * L. Hunter Robin Card * La Vida Card * Lion Card * Lorena Card * Louis Bitton Card * Marinel Card * Paul Card * Poppuri Card * Raccoon Card * Sissy Cello Card * Toilette Mara Card * Winnie Card * Leaf Bird Card 2 * Mandragora Card 2 * Shell Trap Card 2 Card No 8 Card Identification: Life +3, Gauge +2 * Tottochi Card * Thiefmon Card * Addax Card * Fanta Slime Card * Hula Octopus Card * Sea Scorpion Card * Oran G Card * Seth Card * Yamu Card * Popo Card * Larva Card * Mimic Card * Quiem Card * Tink Card * Sea Hyena Card * Armor Squirt Card * Marie Toy Card * Bunny Card * Card Girl Card * Cat Card * Dev H Card * Fox Card * GM Y Card * Lifeguard Deen Card * Mermaid Babe Card * Robot GR-T21 Card * Rumor Card * Sandman Card * Sheep Card * Sissy Viole Card * Vagabond Eloy Card * Jellyfish Card * Armor Squirt Card 2 * Seth Card 2 Card No 9 Card Identification: Life +3, Gauge +6 * Bustshell Card * Golden Mole Card * Fan Lizard Card * Cannon Shell Card * Bron G Card * Mummy Card * Rotten Mummy Card * Kokebi Card * Ironclad Turtle Card * Bell Card * Surapat Card * Frozen Corpse Card * Kipper Card * Slithis Card * Al-Hauri Card * Aria Card * Banker Lisa Card * Esther Card * Gale Card * Guide Sabrina Card * Kahlihara Card * King Edward Card * Marie Elle Card * Mirabo Watty Card * Pharaoh Boy Card * Pia Card * Robot GB-01 Card * Rudolph Card * Sissy Flote Card * Vinosh Card * Sea Elephant Card * Cannon Shell Card 2 Card No 10 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +0 * Little Cora Card * Gold G Card * Uraeus Card * Forest Tickler Card * Simbatta Card * King Yamu Card * Guiana Card * Requi Card * Merman Aku Card * Fabilsag G Card * Pirate Boxer Card * Mushumushu Card * Siremaid Card * Pirate Ghost Card * Nora Joe Card * Maid Lydia Card * Tritch Card * Egg Specter Card * Shadow Card * Snowman Card * Cobra Flower Card * Eliza Bath Card * Elliot the 2nd Card * Favian Card * Grandma Tango Card * Hair of Rosetta Card * Indiana John Card * Madam Sarah Card * Miguel Card * Portina Card * Reina Card * Tinnie Card * Water Cooler Card * Addax Card 2 * Fan Lizard Card 2 * Guina Card 2 * Mushumushu Card 2 * Siremaid Card 2 * Ureaus Card 2 Card No 11 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +4 * Master Mong Card * Nephthys Card * Forest Wasp Card * Sppo Card * Aposis Card * Chibcha Card * Sea Tiger Card * Master Foe Card * Chele Card * Cora Pyupyu Card * Dancer Michel Card * Mr. Freaks Card * Arccomon Card * Red Goblin Card * Santa Bear Card * Coolem Card * Chameleon Frog Card * Stoor Worm Card * Kilimanjaro Card * Dekumanus Card * Alchemist Nate Card * Anubis Card * Elder Qua Card * Fairy Asrai Card * Homeless Ian Card * Horse Hiddink Card * Jeanne Card * Kristoffer J. Card * Nadia Card * Trash Can Card * Werewolf Lycan Card * Aposis Card 2 * Chibcha Card 2 * S. Salamander Card Card No 12 Card Identification: Life +4, Gauge +8 * Naranjo Card * Tenter Lion Card * Captain Charman Card * Iron Knight Card * Marne Card * Daze Card * Agrippa Card * Ghost Muscle Card * Arachne Card * Mud Bigfoot Card * Yet Card * Icicler Card * Freyja Card * Roaster Card * Ponchichi Card * Alfredo Card * Courageous A. Card * Developer's PC Card * General Granada Card * Kei Card * La Befana Card * Louis Card * Model Mermaid Card * Sephira Card * Shaman Jia Card * Trapped Goblin Card * Ichthyosaur Card * Mr. Baldy Card * W. Salamander Card * Mud Bigfoot Card 2 * Naranjo Card 2 * Nephthys Card 2 Card No 13 Card Identification: Life +5, Gauge +2 * Joker Card * Captain Norman Card * Brass Knight Card * Bio Junk Card * Mad Ray Card * Giant Coolem Card * Orpeo Card * Goma Card * Blue Salamander Card * Regent Orc Card * Hunter Master Card * Prince Stefano Card * Queen Nefertiti Card * Swampy Suu Card * Leviathan Card * Goma Card 2 Card No 14 Card Identification: Life +5, Gauge +6 * Beast Vincento Card * Count Blood Card * Fire Golem Card * Fortune Teller Card * G. Smith Card Card No 15 Card Identification: Life +6, Gauge +0 * Spicy Dragon Card * Don Giuvanni Card